


The Question

by Florville



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Glove Kink, Gloves, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florville/pseuds/Florville
Summary: Some Willow/Spark smut for everyone to enjoy.
Relationships: Spark/Willow-hakase | Professor Willow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that there wasn't enough Professor Willow smut on the internet, and so, this oneshot was born.

“You ever think maybe Professor Willow needs to get laid?”

That one idle question had been the first step on Spark’s downward spiral to the current moment, where he was on his knees sucking Willow off like there was no tomorrow. But to understand how things ended up like this, a little backstory was needed…

“Ew! God, no!” Candela had laughed, polishing off her third beer and crushing the can in her fist. “That guy’s our boss, I don’t wanna go thinking about him like that!”

“Why not?” Spark teased, grinning at her from across the campfire where he was nursing the tail end of his second vodka cooler. So he liked girly drinks…sue him. “I mean, even _you_ have to admit that he’s ripped as hell.” 

“Well, I mean, yeah…I guess he _is_ weirdly buff for a scientist,” the other Team Leader conceded gruffly, reaching into the cooler for another can of beer. “But that doesn’t mean I wanna bang him.”

“I can’t believe you two are talking about this,” Blanche complained from the other side of the campfire.

“And I can’t believe you’re not drinking,” Candela shot back, holding one of Spark’s coolers out to the pale-haired Trainer. “We get a night off, what, once every two weeks? What are you afraid of?”

Sighing, Blanche gave a surprisingly less-than-subtle eye roll and extended a hand, taking the bottle from Candela and opening it. “Fine. But I am _not_ being part of this conversation.”

“Oh, yes you are,” Spark laughed, polishing off his drink and setting the empty bottle down on the ground, motioning to Candela for another since she was closest to the alcohol supply. 

“Haha yeah, Blanche, we listen to you blabbing on about the science of Pokémon evolution all the time, now it’s your turn to suffer,” the Team Valor leader teased, pulling another cooler out and tossing it across the fire to Spark.

Catching it in his orange-gloved hand, the handsome blonde snickered. “Ooooh, maybe they don’t wanna say anything because they’ve got a crush on Willow’s sexy bod.”

Blanche choked on a mouthful of vodka cooler, sputtering and coughing against the back of one delicate hand. “I do not!!”

“Haaaaaaannhhh, I bet you totally do!!” Candela teased loudly, delighting in the flush of colour that spread across the Trainer’s normally pale face. “Go on, Blanche, go get him! He’s right over there in his trailer.”

“Yeah, that’d be the weirdest pick-up situation in the history of humanity,” Spark chimed in, mimicking Blanche and Willow’s voices as he twisted the top off his bottle. “They’d be all like ‘oh, hey, Professor Willow, can you check over this research report before I submit it?’ and he’d be all like ‘Of course, Blanche, everyone knows you’re my most talented Team Leader, those other two are total slackers’ and then they’d just start mackin’ away on his desk.”

Candela doubled over, howling with laughter as Blanche just sat there sputtering indignantly.

“I’d never do that! He’s my role model!” Blanche cried, obviously outraged.

“I’d never do that, he’s my role model: title of your sex tape!” Spark retorted, almost falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

“Baaaahahahaha!! That’s fuckin’ perfect!!” Candela cackled, smacking her thigh repeatedly. “God, Spark, you’re a real sick bastard, you know that?”

“That’s it, it’s official now,” the Team Instinct leader panted, wiping moisture away from one eye. “So what should their couple name be? Blannow? Willanche?”

Candela burst out laughing again, clutching at her sides.

“Well, what about you, Spark?” Blanche shot back angrily.

Halfway through a lengthy swig of his cooler, Spark lowered the bottle and quirked one golden brow, already losing himself in a heady buzz. “Huh?” 

“What about you? Obviously you’ve got some sort of interest in him, or you wouldn’t have started this whole stupid line of discussion.”

“Oooooooooooh, Blanche is right,” Candela teased, turning her sharkish grin on the handsome blonde. “C’mon, Spark, give us the tea.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there’s no tea here, Team Val-Whore,” Spark returned, taking another long swig of his cooler.

“Now that’s sad,” the brunette pouted, polishing off her beer and dropping the can to the ground, crushing it with her foot. “That’d actually be kinda hot.”

“What?” 

Blanche grinned victoriously and took a dainty sip of the cooler, pleased to no longer be the target of Spark and Candela’s twisted machinations.

“C’mon, Spark, a big tasty daddy bear like that pounding a skinny little twink like you? That’s porn I’d watch.”

“Fuck off, Candela,” Spark retorted playfully, still grinning as he chugged the last of his cooler and dropped the bottle on the ground. “You and I both know I’d be top.”

“Bull _shit!”_ she laughed, picking the crushed can up off the ground and throwing it at him. “You’re so full of it, Spark. Sitting there all ‘ohhhh, Willow’s so ripped’ and shit.”

“It was just a hypothetical!” the blonde laughed, dodging the projectile with ease.

Sneering, the Team Valor leader plunged her hand into the cooler and grabbed another bottle, tossing it to him. “Oh yeah? Well, _here’s_ a hypothetical. I’ll bet you my next legendary that your stupid twink ass can’t get a taste of that action.”

“What?! You’re nuts,” Spark laughed, twisting the top off of the bottle and taking a healthy swig. When nobody said anything in response, he lowered his drink and blinked across the campfire at the other two Team Leaders. “Wait…you’re serious? A fucking legendary?”

“Yep. On ONE condition,” the Team Valor leader declared, cracking another beer. “You have to call him ‘Daddy’ while he’s banging you.”

“Okay, I am _not_ doing that, you gigantic perv,” Spark muttered, glancing over at Blanche and snickering at the horrified expression on the Mystic Leader’s face. “Also side note, I think we just broke Blanche.”

“Finally,” Candela snickered.

“I’m going to bed,” Blanche muttered, getting up and stalking off towards the high-top van that functioned as Team Mystic’s mobile research lab.

“Don’t wait up, darling,” Candela cooed, snickering when Blanche actually flipped her off over one shoulder before disappearing into the van.

“Ooh, a one-fingered salute!” Spark mused, still grinning from ear to ear. “I feel like we’ve actually accomplished something tonight.”

“Yeah, and we’ll pay for it tomorrow, I’m sure,” the Team Valor leader chuckled, shaking her head and leaning back in her chair again. “So are we on for this bet or what?”

“Well, it’s not really a bet, is it?” Spark evaded with a grin, taking another pull at his drink. “You just promised me a legendary if I bang the Prof.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Candela interjected with a sneer. “Nice try, you little weasel, but you’re putting up something of equal value for when you lose.”

“I’m not going to lose,” Spark purred, blowing on his gloved knuckles and then rubbing them on his chest with a smug smile.

“God you’re insufferable,” the brunette groaned, pursing her lips for a moment. “Okay, you lose the bet, you do all of my appraisals for a week. Deal?” 

And that was how it all began.

The next day, Spark was outside cleaning up the campsite when he heard the door to Willow’s trailer bang shut. Looking over, he noticed that the Professor was walking towards him.

Approaching the Team Instinct leader with a map in one gloved hand and his face glowing with its usual enthusiasm, Willow called out. “Spark! Do you have a moment?”

“Always got time for you, Professor Willow!” the blonde joked, rising to his feet and brushing his gloved hands off. “What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve made a very exciting discovery!” he gushed, spreading the map open on a nearby folding table and running his finger along one of the creases. “You see, I noticed the other day that there’s a hot spring just up the hill from the research site. There’s a chance that we may be able to observe new and unusual Pokémon there!”

Leaning his hands on the table to look down at the map, Spark deliberately pressed his shoulder against Willow’s as he pretended to look where the Prof was pointing. “Wow, really?”

“Yes! The water has a high sulphur content, which has resulted in slight variations in the surrounding flora,” Willow explained, tapping the location with the tip of one finger for emphasis. “I think, if we’re lucky, we may get to observe a new Grass or Water type Pokémon there.”

“That’s fantastic!” Spark cheered, always happy to see the Professor revved up like this. “I’ll go get Blanche and Candela!”

“Oh—they aren’t here,” Willow motioned towards where the Mystic van had been parked the night before. “I noticed last night that two of my incubators needed servicing, so I asked them to go into town for some parts.” Reaching up with one gloved hand, the Professor rubbed idly at the back of his head as he peered down the road that led to the campsite. “Hrm…do you think we should wait until they get back?”

Still leaning on the table, Spark gave the Prof a slow once-over, eyes lingering on the black-and-green zip-up top that Willow was wearing under his labcoat. Damn, he loved the way that thing clung to the man’s upper body. 

“Spark?” Willow prompted, blinking quizzically at the younger man.

Shaking himself, Spark cleared his throat, straightening up and giving the Prof a confident smile. “You know what, I’m sure they won’t mind if we hike up there to do a little recon. Just to get a sense of what the area’s like.”

“That’s an excellent point,” Willow conceded with a smile, picking up the map and folding it carefully. “In that case, just let me grab a few things, and we can get going!”

The hike up to the hot spring was actually surprisingly scenic, although Spark’s attention was focused entirely on the view in front of him. Not wanting his lab coat to get caught on anything, the Professor had left it behind in the trailer, so whenever the climb got steep, Spark was treated to an unrestricted view of Willow’s deliciously taut khaki-clad ass. Not that he was complaining.

As they emerged into a clearing, Willow put out a hand to stop Spark’s approach. Tugging him down by the front of his leather jacket, he pressed a finger to his own lips with his other hand, then nodded towards the edge of the hot spring, where a trio of Bellsprout were perched, nodding their golden heads in the sunlight.

Spark nodded, staying low as he watched. “All three of them are shinies,” he whispered.

“Yes,” the Professor replied with a nod. “A very unusual occurrence. I’ve never heard of shiny Pokémon congregating.” Pulling a notepad out of the thigh pocket of his khakis, Willow plucked his glasses from where they were nestled on top of his head, settling them on the bridge of his nose. 

Eyes fixing on Willow’s face as the Professor jotted down some notes, Spark flicked his tongue over his lower lip and shifted a little. Damn it, how was it possible for a stupid pair of glasses to make the Professor _more_ hot? As he continued to gaze at Willow’s face, Spark noticed that the salt-and-pepper locks at his temples were damp with sweat from their uphill climb, and he had to repress the urge to lean in and find out what the guy’s aftershave smelled like.

“Spark.”

“Huh?” Blinking when he realised the Prof must’ve asked him something, the Team Leader winced apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.”

“I said there’s a cluster of shiny Chikorita over there as well, on the other side of the pool.” He frowned slightly, his voice conveying a note of concern. “You seem very distracted right now. Is something wrong?”

Blushing, Spark cleared his throat softly and averted his gaze. The bet could wait…right now, Willow needed help with his research, and he was right…it _was_ weird to see this many shiny Pokémon in one place. “I’m fine,” he assured the older man, fixing his gaze on the group of creatures that Willow had just indicated.

After about thirty minutes of detailed observation, there was a crashing noise on the eastern edge of the treeline. A herd of Stantler, spooked by something in the nearby forest, came bounding out into the clearing and thundered right through it to the opposite side. In the commotion, all of the Pokémon he and the Professor had been observing scattered, fleeing for the cover of the nearby woods.

When a few minutes passed and none of the Pokémon had returned to the water’s edge, Spark let out a frustrated sigh. “Damn,” he muttered, disappointed on the Professor’s behalf. 

“It’s all right,” Willow soothed with a bright smile. “This was a wonderful opportunity to observe wild Pokémon in their element, and we’ve made a very interesting discovery. I’ve taken some excellent field notes.”

Spark felt his heart flutter, his gloved hand clenching on a patch of moss as he wondered if Willow even _knew_ how cute he was when he was in researcher mode. “So…did you wanna head back to camp, then?”

The Professor gazed at Spark for a long moment, as if he were considering something. Then, finally, he turned his gaze towards the clearing, where steam was rising off the surface of the water. “Well…seeing as how all of the Pokémon have been scared off…” he ventured, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a few minutes to enjoy the water. I’ve heard rumours that the hot springs in this area have remarkable healing properties, and I must admit that I’m rather curious.”

Blinking, Spark looked out at the spring, then looked back to Willow. “Uh…well, I don’t wanna discourage you from indulging, Professor, but…I didn’t exactly bring a swimsuit.”

The Professor turned to look at Spark as though he’d just grown another head. “Do you need one?”

The Team Instinct leader opened his mouth, then closed it. How exactly was he supposed to explain that it was hard to get naked with another guy when you kinda had the hots for him? “Well, uh…theoretically, no, but—”

“Well then, let’s go!” Surging to his feet, the Professor walked towards the spring, removing his backpack on the way.

“Hot _and_ oblivious,” Spark muttered under his breath, shedding his jacket as he got to his feet and followed after him. “Yep, karma’s _definitely_ paying me back for teasing Blanche last night.”

Setting his backpack down several feet from the edge of the spring, the Professor kicked off his shoes, pulling his socks off and stuffing them inside. “I’ll admit, it is nice to get a little break,” he confessed as Spark walked into the clearing to join him. “I’ve been spending far too much time inside that trailer lately.”

Taking off his own socks and shoes, Spark shed his yellow t-shirt, shaking it out and draping it over a nearby rock. “Paperwork?” he ventured, his hand hesitating on the fly of his black jeans.

The Professor nodded. “My paper on the Melmetal field research just came back from peer review,” he explained, unzipping his shirt and shrugging out of it. “My colleagues made a number of valuable suggestions, so I’ve been working on my revisions for the past few days.” Smiling grudgingly as he folded his shirt and set it down on top of his knapsack, Willow shrugged a powerful shoulder. “A scholar’s work is never done, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll bet,” Spark murmured, practically salivating as he stared at the Professor’s well-toned upper body. 

“However, I’m hoping to have the revised draft submitted by this evening, if all goes well,” the older man continued, shedding his khakis and briefs without even a hint of self-consciousness. Placing his gloved hands against the small of his back, Willow arched backward, abs tightening appealingly as a few of his vertebrae noisily realigned themselves. “And it won’t be a moment too soon, I’m afraid. I really ought to get a better office chair,” he laughed, unaware of how the display had affected his young companion. “Truth be told, my entire workstation is an ergonomist’s worst nightmare.”

Spark had stalled with his pants halfway down his hips, eyes glued to the Professor’s godlike form. Shit, he really hoped somebody made a statue of the guy someday, because with a body like that, he freaking deserved it.

Seemingly oblivious to his assistant’s distracted state, Willow walked over to the edge of the spring, crouching down as he slipped into the water. Wading along the bank, he picked a spot that was shaded by a cluster of overhanging trees, then sat down and leaned back against the bank with a low groan of pleasure.

The sound sent a jolt of arousal rocketing through Spark’s entire body, and he clenched his teeth, turning his back on the Professor as he tried to finish wriggling out of his pants. He was already half-hard just from watching the guy strip, and now he had to figure out how the hell he was going to get into the water without the observant stack of sexiness noticing.

Finally free of his jeans, the Team Instinct leader flipped them right side out again, tossing them onto the rock with his shirt. The warm sunlight made his orange gloves glow brightly as he peeled them off, absently wondering why the Prof hadn’t discarded his. Glancing over at him, Spark breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Willow was still lounging against the bank with his eyes closed. If he was quick, maybe he’d be in the clear…

Skimming out of his neon yellow briefs, Spark hurried to the water’s edge, hesitating for a moment as he tried to pick a safe point to enter the water. 

Having opened his eyes just as the Trainer approached the bank, Professor Willow quirked one of his dark brows inquisitively. “You have an erection.”

“JEEZ!” Spark yelped, losing his footing and falling into the water with a loud splash. Sputtering as he surfaced, he wiped the water out of his eyes and covered his junk self-consciously. “You don’t have to announce it to the entire universe, Willow!”

Blinking, the Prof cocked his head curiously, seemingly puzzled at Spark’s reaction. “I was merely making an observation.”

“Yeah, well, observe over there for a second! I’m not a freaking Pokémon!”

Willow pouted a little, scratching at his chest with one gloved hand as he politely averted his gaze. “Shame.”

Slipping into the water, Spark groaned softly as the soothing heat came up around him. Settling down to sit with his back against the opposite bank from where Willow was seated, he drew a deep breath and let it out as a pleased sigh. Then, a moment later, he quirked a brow. “Sorry, what?”

“Hm?” Willow murmured, glancing over at him.

“You said something just then,” Spark prompted, his expression curious.

Blinking in surprise, the Professor looked away, reaching up to adjust the glasses on top of his head as though he were nervous. “Oh…well…I said it’s a shame,” he confessed, pursing his lips for a moment. “If you were a Pokémon, I could keep you in a Pokéball and summon you whenever I needed your help.”

The blonde pressed his lips together, a thousand animé girls screaming ‘kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii’ inside his head at the same time.

“I…enjoy your company,” Willow added, looking back to Spark with an expression that seemed a little uncertain. “I hope I haven’t overstepped myself by saying so.”

“What? No!” Spark immediately assured him, moving across the pool to kneel in the water next to the Professor, his cerulean eyes intent on Willow’s brown ones. “Willow…god…that was _so_ freaking cute, what you just said.” 

The researcher’s nose twitched a little at the word, dark brows creasing a little. “I wasn’t trying to be cute. Having you in a Pokéball would be extremely practical.”

“Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me already,” Spark groaned, grabbing Willow’s cheeks and pulling him forward.

For a moment, the Professor seemed surprised. Hesitating for a few seconds, he eventually melted into the kiss with a soft noise of pleasure. 

Spark stroked his tongue insistently against the older man’s lips, moaning softly when the Professor’s tongue slipped out to meet him. Dimly, he was aware of a gloved hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, and after a good, solid minute of kissing, Spark drew back, panting softly as he kept his hands on Willow’s cheeks.

Face flushed, Willow licked his lips, his gaze steady as he looked into Spark’s ocean blue eyes. “So am I to understand that I’m the cause of your arousal?”

Spark groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. “For the love of—YES, Willow. Have you even _looked_ in a mirror recently?”

Blinking, the Professor furrowed his brow a little, obviously considering the question. “Well, no…not that I can recall.”

“It was a rhetorical question!” the Trainer barked, moving to straddle the Professor’s lap as he held the man’s face between his wet hands. Looking into Willow’s eyes with a determined expression, he spoke slowly and with overexaggerated enunciation, as though he were dealing with a particularly dimwitted child. “Professor, you are a total babe.” Sighing harshly, he shook his head, eyes drifting down to the attractive patch of stubble on the scholar’s chin. “Like, _seriously._ If there was a calendar with twelve months of just you posing shirtless, you’d probably make a friggin’ mint.”

“You think so?” Willow mused, his expression wide-eyed and genuinely intrigued. “Because I’m always looking for new ways to fund my re—” he was cut off when Spark tugged him forward and shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

Sliding his hands back to thread through the darker strands of the Prof’s two-toned hair, Spark growled against Willow’s lips and tilted his hips forward so his erection was pressed against the scholar’s taut abs. 

Bringing his gloved hands up to clutch at Spark’s biceps, Willow eventually broke away from the kiss, panting for breath as the Trainer trailed a hot tongue along the edge of his jaw. A gentle bite to the side of his neck made him arch against the younger man, and he shuddered as the blonde’s teeth moved up to tug at his earlobe. “Spark,” he breathed, gently trying to push his assistant back so he could get his attention.

Immediately pulling back, Spark looked Willow in the eyes, his expression concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Blinking dazedly, the Professor swallowed hard, clearing his throat before speaking. “It’s…nothing’s wrong, I’m just…with the heat of the water…it’s…”

Thrilled to realise that he’d gotten the articulate Professor so hot and bothered that he was struggling to find words, Spark smirked, nodding towards the bank just behind them. “Let’s move it to dry land, then.” Shifting back to allow the older man to get up, Spark watched as he rose out of the water, thin streams of liquid gliding over his skin as he climbed out onto the bank. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Willow naked and looking down at him, the Team Instinct leader moved to the edge of the spring, licking his lips as he eyed the researcher’s half-hard length.

Willow’s expression grew curious when Spark emerged from the water but stayed on his hands and knees, and he remained where he was standing as the young Trainer crawled over to him and knelt at his feet.

Sliding his hands up the Prof’s muscular thighs, Spark groaned with want, leaning in to drag his tongue over Willow’s damp stomach. Licking the moisture from his skin, the blonde purred when he felt gloved fingers curling into his hair. He brought a hand up to enclose the scholar’s hardening length, shuddering at the heat and weight of it against his palm. “I knew you were hung,” he breathed, turning his head to drag his lips along the side of Willow’s thick endowment.

The Professor drew a sharp breath through his teeth, making a soft noise of pleasure as his other hand moved to rest in the small of his back. “Nn…”

Eventually pulling back so he could get a good look at Willow’s face, Spark grinned, stroking him firmly from base to tip a few times as he moved his other hand down to cup the Professor’s balls. “Wow, I was expecting you to say something scientific there.”

“And I was expecting you to use your mouth for something other than being a smartass,” Willow retorted, his rich brown eyes hazy with desire as he tightened his grip on Spark’s hair.

Hissing softly at the prickling pain, Spark shuddered, smiling at the realisation that Willow was totally into it. He ducked his head, taking the upper half of the Prof’s thick erection into his mouth and sucking strongly. The deep, guttural groan that he got in response was heavenly—and he was going to be hearing it in his wet dreams for a while. 

When he felt Willow’s hand leave his hair and heard the sound of a Velcro fastener being pulled open, Spark immediately pulled back, looking up to see the Prof tugging at the edge of one glove with his teeth. “Wait,” he protested, moving his hand from Willow’s balls to squeeze lightly at one hip. “Can you, uh…leave them on?” he ventured, licking his lips as he continued to pump the Professor’s length slowly in his fist. “They’ll wash, right?”

Arching a brow, the Professor released the fastener from between his teeth, his expression somewhat puzzled. “Yes…why?”

“I like them,” the blonde confessed. “And…I kinda want to feel them on my skin.”

Blinking down at Spark, Willow looked at his gloved hand for a moment as though its appearance might hold some clue to Spark’s mysterious desire, then smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “I suppose I can indulge you,” he said softly, drawing his other hand out from behind his back and using it to secure the fastener again. Reaching down, he slid his gloved fingers over Spark’s cheek, pleased when the blonde leaned into the contact with a soft groan of pleasure.

“Thanks,” Spark murmured, rubbing his cheek against the material a few more times before turning his head and nipping at the base of Willow’s thumb, his free hand coming over to grab the scholar’s wrist. Gazing up at the older man through lowered lashes, Spark took a gloved finger into his mouth, pleased to feel Willow’s cock twitch in his hand as he ran his tongue over the material.

Cheeks flushing at the sultry display, Willow groaned softly, swallowing hard as he tried to keep his hand relaxed. A pearl of clear fluid beaded at the tip of his shaft as he watched Spark’s mouth moving up and down on his gloved finger, and he moved his other hand to cover the one on his shaft, guiding the Trainer’s strokes into a more satisfying rhythm. 

Purring around the digit in his mouth, Spark savoured the way that Willow was looking at him, his friendly brown eyes hazy with pleasure and obvious desire. Letting the finger slide out from between his lips, he let go of the Professor’s wrist and moved his hand back to rest on his thigh. “Mm, nice, but it doesn’t taste as good as this does,” he purred, moving to suck on Willow’s dick again.

The Professor shuddered, taking the hint and letting go of Spark’s working hand so that he could resume sucking him off. Groaning as the flushed tip of his shaft was pulled into the Trainer’s mouth again, he rested his gloved palms against the sides of Spark’s face, careful not to interfere with his movements as he bobbed up and down on his length.

Tasting the saltiness of Willow’s precum against his tongue, Spark purred deeply, diving down to take as much of the thick length into his mouth as he could manage. He closed his eyes, pulling up on it slowly, then diving forward again. As soft, almost reluctant groans of enjoyment fell from Willow’s lips, the blonde Trainer reached down to stroke his own straining erection, shivering as he eagerly worked the Professor’s dick with his lips and tongue.

Just as Willow was nearing the brink, he felt the Team Leader pull back, and for a split second, he almost tightened his grip on the blonde’s face to pull him back down. Panting shakily as Spark rose to his feet, he looked at the young Trainer with a confused expression, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of one gloved hand. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I want you to fuck me,” Spark instantly replied, pointing towards the sunny spot where they’d discarded their clothes, “and the lube’s over there in my jacket pocket.”

The Professor blinked at him dazedly for a few seconds before the information appeared to register. “Oh. _Oh._ I see,” he breathed, stepping back to lean against the tree behind him. “All right, then. Just give me a moment to—”

“Nah, you just stay there,” Spark chuckled, a confident smirk on his face as he brushed the pine needles and dirt off of his knees. “It looks like you need a bit of a breather anyway.”

Willow’s eyes narrowed, a low growl sounding in his throat. “I hope that wasn’t a dig at my age, Spark.”

The blonde snickered, making a face at Willow before running off, calling back over his shoulder. “Nope!! It was a dig at you being a total virgin nerd!”

Eyes widening, the Professor bristled, clenching his teeth as he glared after the naked blonde. “You’re lucky I don’t put you over my knee for that,” he muttered under his breath.

Too far away to hear the remark, Spark scooped up his leather jacket and ran back over to where the Professor was standing. Rummaging through his inside pocket until he found the lubricant, he pulled it out and tossed his jacket onto the ground nearby. “So should I get myself ready, or do you wanna do the honours?” he asked matter-of-factly, a smug grin on his face as he twisted the cap off.

“I want your mouth back where you had it, Spark,” Willow replied tersely, reaching up to rake a gloved hand through the white locks of his hair and almost dislodging his glasses.

“Oooh, I love it when you’re assertive,” Spark teased, applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers. When the Professor’s only response was a low grumble, he chuckled and dropped down onto his knees again, reaching back to spread lube over his asshole as he took Willow’s shaft back into his mouth. He kept his attentions up near the head at first, gliding his lips over the ridge and probing the slit with his tongue, pleased to hear a gruff, impatient noise pass the Professor’s lips. Dipping a slick finger into himself, Spark began to work the upper half of Willow’s length again, his own shaft oozing moisture as he slid his finger in all the way and then drew it out to add a second. 

The Professor’s eyes narrowed as he watched Spark fingering himself, and he rested a gloved hand at the Trainer’s nape, kneading lightly in a silent request for more.

Taking the hint, Spark relaxed his throat and took the hard flesh down a little further, swallowing around the thick rod of flesh and shuddering when Willow moaned raggedly in response. Pulling up to suck at the head again, he worked his fingers apart on the outstroke, impatient to have Willow inside of him. Letting the scholar’s dick slide out of his mouth, he leaned forward and bit gently at the Professor’s abs, groaning softly against the skin as he stretched himself a little more. “I want you so bad, Willow,” he panted. “You’re so hot…” Arching his hips, he shoved a third finger into himself, moaning softly against Willow’s taut stomach. 

Clenching his teeth, the Professor continued to knead at the nape of Spark’s neck, trying to be patient as the young man fingered himself open for him. “Don’t rush it, Spark,” he murmured, conscious of the fact that when it came to size, his endowment was well above average. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

A laugh fell from the Team Leader’s lips, and he plunged his three fingers in as far as they would go, shuddering and nuzzling the base of the Professor’s cock as he twisted them. “Yeah, no kidding,” he muttered, flicking his gaze upward as a smirk curved his lips. “Brains, great body, giant cock…I mean, there’s gotta be something else that’s fundamentally wrong with you,” he joked, slowly spreading his fingers apart. “Like, I’ll bet you have a _terrible_ personality.”

Willow snorted in amusement, raking his fingers through Spark’s wet hair. “I suppose I’ll let you be the judge of that,” he mused playfully, relieved when the young man withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again.

Squeezing a large glob of the clear fluid into his palm, Spark worked it onto Willow’s length with a few impatient strokes before wiping his hand off on his thigh, looking up at the Professor for a long moment and then smiling. “You ready?”

Reaching down, Willow grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up against his chest, pressing his mouth to Spark’s and kissing him roughly. As their tongues warred for dominance, he slid his gloved hands down the Trainer’s back, grinning into the kiss when he felt the blonde shudder against him. Grabbing the backs of his thighs, Willow hefted the younger man up so that his legs were around his waist, his fingers kneading firmly at Spark’s ass.

Gasping at the blatant display of strength, Spark groaned lewdly into Willow’s mouth, breaking the kiss to pant needily against his ear. “Fuck, you’re strong,” he moaned, raking his nails across Willow’s upper back and digging his teeth into the side of the man’s neck as the Professor lowered himself to one knee. “I’m not even gonna ask how much you can bench,” he joked, nipping at the researcher’s earlobe as Willow laid him on his back on the ground. 

“Probably best that you don’t, as I don’t want to make anyone feel inadequate,” the Professor chuckled as he drew back to gaze down at the younger man.

“Well I think the WMD you’re packing down there is more than enough to accomplish that,” the blonde snickered, grinning up at the Professor and stroking the tips of his fingers over Willow’s sternum.

Snorting in amusement, the scholar ran his gloved hands over Spark’s chest and stomach as he shifted back onto his heels, reveling in the blonde’s lewd groan of enjoyment and the way he arched greedily into his touch. Pausing to give a few short strokes to Spark’s erection with one hand, Willow hooked an arm under Spark’s knee, tugging him up so that his ass was resting in the cradle of his thighs. 

“Shit!!” Spark yelped, bucking his hips into the strokes of the Professor’s gloved hand. “Fuck, that feels good.” He shuddered, hooking an ankle in the small of Willow’s back and trying to tug him forward encouragingly. “Nngh…now c’mon…”

Chuckling at the blonde’s impatience, Willow released the Trainer’s shaft, taking hold of the base of his own erection and holding it steady as he guided the head to Spark’s slick opening. Watching the younger man’s expression carefully, he pressed against the tight ring of muscle, groaning softly as it spread open to accept him.

Spark drew short, stuttering breaths as the Professor pushed inward, a whimper of pleasure hitching in his throat when the head of Willow’s cock finally slipped inside. “Fuck! Willow…” he gasped, palming his own cock as he tried to stay relaxed. “It feels like you’re gonna split me in two.” 

The Professor grunted softly in acknowledgement, taking hold of Spark’s thighs with both hands to try and keep him still. “You’re still very tight,” he observed.

“Says the guy who’s hung like a fucking Mamoswine!” Spark retorted, giving the Prof a light kick in the ass with one heel.

Willow laughed, shaking his head as he pushed forward a little more, almost at the halfway point. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Nyaaaaaah, Willow,” Spark groaned, trying to wriggle his hips and making a noise of frustration when the grip on his thighs tightened again, holding him in place. “C’mon, you’re driving me crazy…”

Smiling, the Professor drew his hips back slightly, delighting in the Trainer’s soft gasp when he pushed forward again. “Am I?”

“Yes,” Spark moaned, dragging his fist up the length of his own cock as his glassy blue eyes fixed on the Professor’s face. “You can go a little faster, I swear I’m not gonna break.”

Nodding, Willow pushed deeper, shuddering in pleasure as he finally sheathed himself fully inside his assistant’s body, a pleased smile curving his lips when the blonde threw his head back and gasped deeply in response. Loosening his grip on Spark’s thighs, he drew back about an inch, then plunged forward again, basking in the blonde’s keening noises of delight as he repeated the motion several times.

The quick, shallow thrusts already had Spark writhing on the ground, and he shoved at the dirt with his free hand, trying to arch into the forward motions of Willow’s hips. “Willow,” he panted, “fuck yes, more, that’s so good…”

Grinning at the verbal cues, the Professor drew out almost halfway, then snapped his hips forward sharply. “Like this?”

“Yes!!” the blonde yelped, nodding frantically and moaning when Willow did it again.

Reveling in Spark’s vocal enjoyment of what he was doing, the scholar maintained the deep, steady thrusting for about a minute before slowing down again, watching the younger man’s face as it began to show signs of increasing frustration.

“Professor…please…” Spark groaned, blinking his eyes open and looking down at the older man, trying to tighten around the thick length that was spreading him open. “Stop teasing me and just go for it. I want you so fucking bad right now.” 

“Mmm, I can tell,” Willow purred, drawing his hips back almost all the way and then snapping them forward again, pleased when Spark mewed loudly in pleasure. “But isn’t there something you’re supposed to say?”

The blonde moaned, writhing as he tried unsuccessfully to arch onto the Professor’s dick, barely stifling a whimper when he realised that the man had stopped moving entirely. “Haanhh…ahh…please?”

A soft chuckle passed Willow’s lips, and he shook his head, dark eyes glimmering as he remained still. “Mmm, no, I don’t think that’s what Candela told you to say. You want to win this bet, don’t you?”

Spark’s eyes snapped open, his asshole clamping down as his stomach tightened in shock, drawing a soft grunt of pleasure from the man above him. “Wait, what?!” Wide-eyed, he shook his head sharply, blinking up at Willow as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his brain. “How did you—”

“Honestly, Spark, I don’t think the three of you realise how loud you get when you’ve been drinking,” the Professor remarked playfully, smirking at the blonde’s astonished expression. “Now, come on…let’s hear it,” he urged with a smile. “What were you supposed to call me?”

Heat flamed across the young Trainer’s cheeks as he gazed up at the Professor in dumbstruck disbelief, swallowing hard as he realised that he’d been played. Ohhh, had he _ever_ been played. “I uh…don’t remember,” he mumbled, clenching his fingers in the dirt. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” the Professor’s smile only widened. “I’m sorry, Spark, but you’re a terrible liar.”

Cringing, the blonde swallowed hard, averting his gaze as he squirmed a little. “Daddy?”

Willow’s grin was smug as he pulled back all the way and then snapped his hips forward, hard. “That’s better. Although I think you’re supposed to say it with a little more conviction.”

“No freaking way!” Spark protested, embarrassed out of his mind.

Shaking his head affectionately, Willow drew back, his rigid cock sliding all the way out of Spark’s body. “So you don’t really want this, is that it?”

“Dammit, Willow!” Spark cried, struggling up onto his elbows and looking up at the Professor pleadingly. When all he got (other than a clear view of the Prof’s gloriously thick, glistening cock) was one sardonically raised brow, he ground his teeth. “Fine.”

Reaching down to grasp the base of his shaft in one gloved hand, the Professor guided the blunt tip of his erection back to Spark’s opening, using it to tease lightly at the puckered flesh. “I’m waiting.”

Clenching his eyes closed, Spark growled through his teeth. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Pressing the head inward, Willow groaned softly, moving his hands up to hold the backs of Spark’s knees as he sheathed himself fully in the blonde’s tight heat. “Again.”

Groaning desperately, Spark slammed his fist against the ground, wanting nothing more than to be fucked ragged at this point. “Dammit, fuck me already!” he snarled, his blue eyes gleaming with the fury of a cornered wildcat when he turned them on the older man.

The look sent a jolt of heat straight to the Professor’s engorged cock, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the erotic display before him. Flat on his back, Spark was panting raggedly, sweat gleaming on his skin as he glared up at him defiantly, his fists clenched tightly against the warm earth. With such a passionate young man laid out under him, how could he resist? “No,” he said sternly, his dark eyes gleaming.

Spark’s panting breaths started to come quicker, the colour on his cheeks deepening as he whined through his teeth, then fell back against the ground in defeat, draping a forearm across his eyes. Drawing a deep breath, he let it out as a soft, keening plea. “Please…fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me like a little whore.”

Taking tight hold of the backs of Spark’s knees, Willow hauled them upwards, then drew back all the way and slammed in to the hilt. He set a hard, punishing rhythm, shuddering in pleasure when Spark immediately started yowling like a cat in heat. 

The Team Instinct leader was so overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of pleasure that he couldn’t even draw enough breath to form words. All he could do was wail and moan raggedly, one hand pumping frantically at his own shaft as Willow fucked him into the ground. 

Swiftly approaching his own release, the Professor moved his hands back to grab Spark’s ankles, hefting them high and then sitting back on his own heels. Driving his hips upwards in a series of sharp thrusts that centered directly on the blonde’s prostate, he was immediately rewarded with the sight of Spark bowing upwards, the length of the blonde’s lean body twitching violently as he came all over himself with a hoarse yell.

Letting Spark’s legs fall back to the ground, the Professor grabbed the Trainer’s hips and kept driving into him, feeling his own orgasm take him as Spark’s passage clamped down on his length. “Coming,” he panted, a bead of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose as he pulled out and grabbed his shaft, arching his back and hissing in pleasure as he stroked a series of hot, thick streams of cum out onto Spark’s chest and stomach. 

The Trainer gasped when the hot fluid struck his skin, and he groaned lewdly, closing his eyes as he arched into the sensation. “Nn, fuck yes,” he purred, his whole body humming with pleasure as he relaxed against the ground with a long, sated sigh.

Panting heavily, Willow sat back on his heels, taking a moment to catch his breath as he gazed down at his young companion, a touch of a proud smile curving his lips as the blonde just laid there uttering incoherent purrs of satisfaction. Chuckling softly, he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of one gloved hand, his own body still throbbing with the aftereffects of his climax.

Groaning raggedly, Spark let his head loll to one side as his thighs fell apart, pale skin glistening with sweat and bodily fluids. Draping a forearm over his eyes, he shivered a little as the hot cum on his chest and stomach began to cool.

After a few minutes, the digital sound of a shutter clicking made Spark’s eyes snap open, and he jerked his forearm down, blinking up at Willow in confusion when he saw the Professor sitting there, typing on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh, I just sent a photo to Candela as confirmation that you won her bet,” the Professor replied matter-of-factly, as if it were natural to do such a thing.

“What?!”

“Just a shot of your chest and face,” he motioned towards Spark’s torso, where thick streaks of cum were still glistening in the late morning light. “I’m assuming that’s all she needs.”

“Professor!!” he yelped, sitting up and seeing from the screen that Willow had already hit the ‘send’ button. “Damn it, she’s gonna torture me with that for months!” he groaned, grabbing his leather jacket and flinging it at the man.

Laughing, Willow ducked the flying garment easily, gazing at his assistant with a wry smile on his face. “I would say that a little teasing is worth it for a legendary Pokémon, wouldn’t you?”

Blinking, Spark felt a flush of shame creeping into his cheeks. “Professor…”

“I’m not offended,” Willow laughed. “Honestly, the thought that my Team Leaders find me so attractive that they’d start making bets on who can have sex with me…it’s rather flattering.”

The blonde gazed at him for a long moment, golden brows drawing together as something finally occurred to him. “So this whole trip up here to the hot springs…it wasn’t about the Pokémon?”

The Professor laughed, shaking his head affectionately. “Oh, Spark,” he sighed, reaching out to pat his assistant on the shoulder condescendingly. “I’ve been observing the shinies at the edge of this pool for _weeks,”_ he chuckled. “On the third day I was here, I actually slipped and fell into the water when I was trying to take a sample. That’s why I wasn’t terribly worried about us going in for a dip. I already knew our use of the spring wouldn’t be disturbing anything.”

Pouting, Spark averted his gaze, glaring out at the hot spring in something akin to disappointment.

Intrigued by the Trainer’s reaction, Willow tilted his head slightly, trying to see his face. “Spark?”

Turning back to face him, the blonde shifted closer to Willow and pressed his lips lightly against the Professor’s bare shoulder. “Candela can keep her legendary. I know all of this started with that stupid bet, but that was never what it was really about for me.” Looking into Willow’s eyes, Spark reached up and stroked his bicep, his expression earnest. “Nobody has to give me anything for me to sleep with you. You’re amazing.”

Gazing into Spark’s eyes for a moment, the Professor smiled and brought one gloved hand up to ruffle at the blonde’s hair affectionately. “And now you see why I said that keeping you in a Pokéball would be so practical.”

Pulling away from the ruffling, Spark laughed. “Why, so you can yell ‘Spark, I choose you!’ every time you wanna bang?”

Willow burst out laughing, shaking his head. “That is _not_ something I’m ever going to say.”

“Oh, yes it is!” Spark crowed, jumping to his feet and grinning down at the older man. “Next time you wanna have sex, I’m totally not doing it unless you say that.”

The Professor smirked, one dark brow rising slightly in amusement. “You really want me to shout something that ridiculous before coitus?”

“Hey, you made me say the whole ‘Daddy’ thing, now it’s payback time.”

Leaning back on his hands, Professor Willow chuckled, shrugging a shoulder in feigned resignation. “I suppose I can live with that.”

THE END  
Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
